


Counting Addresses

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Servant x Service
Genre: Email Addresses, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Oneshot, Phone numbers, Romance, Sweet, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: Hasebe hoped- no, he knew, that her address was the last he'd ever aspire to get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there isn't more fanfiction out there for this fandom/pairing. They're so cute.  
> Anyway, just a short little random thing. I hope you enjoy! :D

He'd forgotten what it was like not to judge his successes with women upon how many email addresses he had in his phone. For nearly as long as he could remember, in his adult life anyway, he'd stare at that list of contacts with an airy smile on his face, happily watching as the number went up and up.

Getting a new phone was an ordeal. Sometimes he'd painstakingly go through and transfer the contacts himself, others he would say to hell with it and start from scratch. It was oddly satisfying to watch the number slowly tick up from zero again.

However, this time was different. He stared down at the number, ten, and knew that it wouldn't go up from there. He had ten addresses, four from coworkers and his boss, five from family, and one that represented her. Lucy. She technically hadn't given it to him yet but he'd put in her name anyway so it'd only be a few clicks away when she eventually _did_ give in and share it with him.

That day seemed so lovely and yet so far away.

He'd forgotten what it was like to not have his love returned. No, he hadn't forgotten, rather it hadn't happened before. There was that curse of always being good at everything, even wooing women.

So was it nice to finally have a girl that didn't swoon, instead stuttering over her words and looking at the ground, appearing too cute to be real, and yet _still_ standing up for herself and not giving him her contact information? Yes. It was. It was like a breath of fresh air. Fresh, very frustrating air.

But if there was one thing that he thrived upon, it was a challenge. He enjoyed slacking off, but when a challenge came his way… he always overcame it. Even if he barely batted an eye in the process.

She was that challenge. That incredibly adorable and yet exasperating challenge. The one that made him loose sleep, the one that made his heart beat in a way it hadn't before, and the one challenge that would be his last. She was the final hurdle. Once he could cross off Lucy Yamagami's name when it came to email addresses, and a little more for that matter, his challenge would be complete.

And that little number ten in his phone would be complete, never to grow again.


End file.
